


Brovers' Quarrel

by nikeofsamothrace



Series: The Most Epic Bromance To Have Ever Bro’ed [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bromance, Chinese Food, Couch Cuddles, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikeofsamothrace/pseuds/nikeofsamothrace





	Brovers' Quarrel

It was tense in Mark's apartment as Lane and Mark locked eyes in a non-companionable silence. They stood at opposite ends of the living room, facing each other. It was very different from their usual position of tickling each other on the bed. Awkward silence ensued.

Silent.

Silent.

Do you feel the awkwardness yet?

...Yup, still awkward. 

-1 EXP to social interactions for both bros.

Lane took a hesitant breath. Finally! I'd thought we'd never get started with this story.

"How could we have let this happen?" Lane broke the silence.

"It is a disastrous injustice," Mark muttered, breaking eye contact and looking down. He sighed.

It was a disaster indeed. Between Lane's job hunting, Mark's classes, and the gym, they had completely forgotten to make time for cuddling. It had been seven days, fourteen hours, and thirty-six minutes since their last cuddle. Such a long time without bro-bonding cuddles. But now it was too late in the evening, Lane was about to leave so he could get some sleep for his job interview the next morning. Mark also had a report to pretend to write, but knowing Mark, it wouldn't get done until just before the due date.

Righteous fury built up inside of Mark. He would not stand for this!

"If I am not knee-deep in Lane-cuddles by this time tomorrow, there will be consequences!" Mark declared, pointing a dramatic finger towards Lane. 

Tears welled up in Lane's eyes, "I promise, bro! I won't let you down!"

Lane left. On the way home, he wondered what was the point of living if he could not cuddle his bro. Bros before... well, that phrase did not really apply to them now did it.

\-------------

The next evening found Mark and Lane eating Chinese food for dinner at Mark's apartment, as per usual. Maybe one day they will shake things up and get Mexican food. It's good to be spontaneous sometimes. Like that one time they got Indian food. That was super fancy. It could work. It could be fun. Expanding their taste-bud palate. Growing as adults. Being more mature by eating a variety of foods from different countries.

Or, ya know, they could get Chinese food.

"So then I said, 'girl that is not how you twerk! Watch and learn!' and then BOOM, I busted out my moves." Mark boasted as he ate some fried rice. Never white rice, only fried rice.

Lane laughed and reached for another egg-roll, but stopped halfway when he realized there was only one left. It was Mark's.

"Bro, you can have my egg-roll," Mark offered as he stuffed his face with General Tso's chicken. Best. Chicken. Ever.

Lane and Mark turned to each other and locked eyes. They each felt strong emotions swelling up in their… chests.

“Bro,” said Lane.

“Bro,” whispered Mark.

It was a touching scene. They grinned and finished eating. There would be much cuddling tonight.


End file.
